


You're a miserable liar.

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, BBQ, F/F, F/M, M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Michael and Alex are miserable liars. But so are Isobel and Maria.OrThe BBQ where everyone learns something new.





	You're a miserable liar.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeStillMySlashyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/gifts).



> Happy Birthday @bestillmyslashyheart. This has a little Malex, a little Echo, a little Maribel, and a little Jenna x Kyle (cause they argue so pretty). I even managed some outsider POV, secret marriage, and soulmates (if you're so inclined to believe they're all meant to be). It is quite possibly the fluffiest fluff I've ever written. It's rivaling Vlamis' floofy hair.

“How did you know you were in love with an alien?” Maria asks him as she sits down next to him without so much as a hello. He nearly spits out his drink.

 

“Excuse me?” Alex breathes.

 

“You know. How did you know?” Maria asks him again. He takes a moment to answer, letting his brain catch up to what she’s really asking. He smirks.

 

“Well...there is this way he uses his powers to…” He trails off as she swats at his arm.

 

“I was not asking about your sex life with Guerin.” Maria hisses. He shrugs and turns to her. She’s looking at him with pleading eyes. 

 

“I loved him way before I knew he was an alien Maria. You know that.” He says quietly.

 

“I know…” Maria sighs. “The same thing happened to me.” 

 

“You should tell Isobel how you feel.” Alex nudges his shoulder against hers. She whips her head around to stare at him.

 

“How did you?”

 

“Know? I live with her brother. They overshare. A lot.” Alex chuckles. “And you’ve been staring at her with heart eyes since you got here. Together. I might add.” 

 

Maria sighs. “The alien thing’s a little weird.”

 

“Yeah. You get used to it.” Alex says right as Michael walks out with burgers for the grill.  _ Their grill _ . On  _ their _ patio of  _ their _ cabin. Alex smiles.

 

Michael and Max are bickering about how best to cook the burgers, while Liz, Isobel and Kyle sit around the fire pit. Jenna comes out from the bathroom and sits on Kyle’s lap as his hand comes around her waist to keep her steady. 

 

“It brought us all together.” Alex whispers as he catches Maria staring at Isobel. 

 

“You and Guerin were already together.” Maria smiles at him. 

 

“Eh. We had to work at it. We didn’t get to where we are now until all of our secrets were out in the open.” 

 

As if his ears are ringing, Michael leaves Max at the grill as he saunters over to Alex and Maria. 

 

“Talking about me darlin’? Michael asks as he leans down to kiss Alex. 

 

“Never.” Alex says sweetly.

 

“You’re a miserable liar.” Michael leans down to kiss Alex again. Alex’s breath catches. 

 

“Ugh. You two are so weird when you speak in code.” Maria says as she drinks her beer.

 

“It’s not code.” Michael snags Alex’s beer and walks back to the grill. 

 

Maria looks at Alex with questioning eyes. 

 

“What does he mean by ‘it’s not code’?” 

 

“Umm. I don’t know.” 

 

“Don’t you lie to me Alex Manes.” Maria swats at his arm again.

 

“Jeez. Maria. Ow.” Alex rubs at his arm. 

 

“Are you telling me that all the sickly sweet  _ love _ things you two say to each other are actually things that you’ve said to each other?” 

 

“Uhhh. Yes?” Alex questions. He’s not sure where she’s going with this. 

 

“So you’re telling me that he really said your love was cosmic and the sex was epic and that he never looks away?!” Maria says incredulously.

 

Everyone pauses and turns towards them. Michael is snickering and Alex glares at him. Alex can vaguely hear Kyle groan as he leans his forehead on Jenna’s shoulder. 

 

“DeLuca. Why wouldn’t I say those things? I mean he is my husband. And it’s Alex Guerin if you’re going to yell at him.” Michael says smugly and Alex’s mouth drops open in shock. 

 

_ Thought they weren’t going to say anything yet?  _ He raises an eyebrow at Michael who has the decency to look sheepish. 

 

“Shit.” Michael whispers just before the explosion happens. 

 

“You’re married?!”

 

“Are you kidding me?!”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t say anything?!”

 

“How could you do this without telling me?!” 

 

“Dude I didn’t know you changed your name.” Kyle says and Alex groans and drops his head on the table. 

 

“You knew?!” This was shouted by Maria, Liz, Isobel, and Jenna, who stands up to glare at her boyfriend. Alex  _ isn’t  _ helping Kyle out of this one.  _ His funeral.  _

 

“I am the  _ best _ wingman. Of course I knew.” Kyle says smugly and now Alex really bangs his head on the table. 

 

Michael comes over and shoves at Alex until he can sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around Alex’s shoulders as Alex gets a lapful of happy alien. Alex reaches up to run his fingers through Michael’s unruly curls. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Michael whispers as he kisses Alex.

 

“It’s okay cowboy, you can make it up to me later.” Alex nips at Michael’s lips. He hears Maria groan.

 

“Gross.” She gets up and walks over to Isobel. Before Isobel has a chance to say anything she’s being tugged up and into Maria’s arms as Maria kisses her. 

 

Alex hears some wolf whistles from their friends and a noise that sounds suspiciously like Max gagging.  

 

“Don’t make me melt your brain.” Isobel says to Max as she turns to glare at him 

 

“Please do.” Max says but he’s smiling when he leans over to kiss her on her cheek. Isobel preens while Maria sits down and pulls Isobel onto her lap. 

 

“Is that something you can do?” Maria asks. This time it’s Alex and Liz who groan. Maria looks at them questioningly. 

 

“Let’s  _ not _ play twenty questions about their alien powers.” Kyle says.

 

“Oh no let’s! I can tell if they’re lying.” Maria says happily. 

 

“You can just ask me later.” Isobel says as she leans down to kiss Maria.

 

“But?” Maria pouts.

 

“Later.” Isobel says firmly and Maria smiles at her. Alex and Michael share a  _ look _ . 

 

“Wow.” Michael says a little breathless. Everyone turns towards him. “I’ve never seen anyone shut you up that quickly DeLuca.” 

 

“Michael.” Alex hisses, if only because he knows where this is going. He leans his forehead on Michael’s shoulder. 

 

“Oh that’s not the only thing she does to shut…”

 

“Food’s ready!” Max shouts as he starts assembling the burgers, effectively stopping that conversation. 

 

Everyone laughs and gets up to get food. Michael stands and when Alex goes to join him Michael puts a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I’ll get yours.” Michael says softly as he leans down to kiss him. Alex would protest, but his leg has been killing him all day and Michael knows it. They almost cancelled the barbecue because it was aching so badly. 

 

“Thank you husband.” Alex says and kisses Michael back.

 

“You’re welcome, husband.” Michael says and walks over to the food. 

 

“Oh god. They’re going to be worse now aren’t they?!” Isobel asks while everyone groans and gives their agreement.

 

Alex laughs. He’d say he’s sorry, but he’s a miserable liar. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
